Inocente
by LolaLaTrailera
Summary: Deidara deseaba a Sasori y no descansaría hasta tenerlo, pero éste lo rechazaba.  "-¿Sabes Deidara? Eres muy inocente, jamás podrías jugar conmigo.- mencionó el pelirrojo con una mirada y una sonrisa psicópata. Y Deidara sólo rió en sus adentros..."


¡Laliiiiiiiho! Long time no see huh? Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, cuya trama estuvo resonando en mi cabeza desde hace un año, pero por motivos personales, no tuve la oportunidad de escribirlo. Y ahora, no pude encontrar otro mejor momento…piénsenlo: vacaciones de primavera, trabajos y exámenes concluídos y lejos de mi ciudad y conocidos. No tendré algo como esto en los próximos 4 años, meh. Así que sin más rodeos, ahí les va esta cosa.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Sasuke, digo, de _Masashi Kishimoto _(quienrompió mi corazón por segunda vez al revivir a Dei y a Saso para volverlos a matar)

** Pareja**: DeiSaso

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Yaoi, Lemon/Violación. Deidara seme.

* * *

_"Cualquiera que despierto se comportase como lo hiciera en sueños, sería tomado por loco."_

▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.

En un cuarto ligeramente desordenado iba despertando un chico de larga cabellera rubia de apenas diecinueve años, llamado Deidara. Fatigosamente parpadeaba y se tallaba sus azules ojos. Volteó a ver el reloj para encontrarse con el número siete tintineando, "es hora de levantarse, hm" pensaba el joven. Después de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño, tomó una ducha tibia, casi fría. Era verano, así que la frescura del agua borraba cualquier rastro de bochorno y sudor, lo cual se sentía muy agradable. Al salir, se vistió y se hizo su muy pintoresco peinado que consistía en media coleta alta y un flequillo; tomó sus libros, su computadora portátil y salió del cuarto para asistir a su primera clase de ese día, que pasó a ser "historia del arte". Se encontraba estudiando en la Facultad de Artes, y como se ingresaba a la escuela a los dieciocho, ya se encontraba cursando el segundo año. En los pasillos se encontraba diario a varias caras conocidas y aburridas. Amaba estudiar artes, pero odiaba vivir en la facultad, aunque odiaba más vivir en casa de sus parientes. Y la escuela contaba con dos grandes residencias, las cuales llamaban "edificio A y edificio B". Cada edificio contenía bastantes dormitorios para los estudiantes, y los salones de clases se encontraban en el edificio C, que estaba ubicado justo enfrente, dando el frente a la calle tapando los dos edificios, pues era aún más grande. En fin, se formaba un cuadrado en medio, el cual era un patio y allí se situaba la cafetería. Era una lástima que la facultad estuviera dividida, pensaba Deidara; porque lo separaba de_ él_. Pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo…

Y seguía caminando el joven rubio entre los pasillos, bajó las escaleras, saludando con apatía a todas las chicas que se le acercaban para darle los buenos días. Deidara era alguien despreocupado, extrovertido, rebelde, talentoso, orgulloso y artístico. El creía que el arte verdadero era aquel que al ser creado, debía esfumarse rápidamente. Por eso todas las obras de arte que él creaba, las destruía. Muchos creían que estaba loco, pero así era él. Sin olvidar una muy importante cualidad: era sumamente apuesto. Tanta era su hermosura que podía tener a la joven que quisiera, y las había tenido a todas, pero simplemente no le era suficiente. Incluso llegó a pensar que era adicto al sexo, pero descartaba esa idea cuando _lo_ veía. Deidara había roto muchos corazones, pues sentía que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para él, y que la única persona que lo merecía, era alguien que creía que el rubio no era lo suficientemente bueno. ¡Bendita ironía! Pero a pesar de eso su más grande deseo siempre había sido él en especial. Desde que le vió por primera vez en su primer día en la Universidad, sabía que terminarían juntos. Daría lo que fuera por tenerle. Le gustaba, le admiraba, le _amaba_. Sí. Estaba locamente enamorado de _él_. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de la persona cuya presencia vuelve loco al rubio? Sasori. Éste era soberbio, callado, calculador, serio, y tan perfectamente hermoso como inteligente. Esos cabellos rojizos que combinaban tan bien con su pálida piel y ojos cafés simplemente hacían a cualquiera perder la cabeza. Y el rubio no entendía por qué tal obsesión, pues él siempre había sido heterosexual, y nunca pensó que un chico le haría "cambiarse de equipo", pero no le importaba que Sasori fuera la única excepción, porque ¡vamos, es Sasori!, el protagonista de sus películas pornográficas mentales y de sus cursis novelas utópicas—y no es que fuera cursi, pero a veces, cuando se aburría, imaginaba unas historias dignas de Shakespeare— y claro, el pelirrojo siempre ejecutaba el rol más importante en ellas.

Sasori vivía en el dormitorio número cuarenta y cuatro en el edificio B, y era muy solitario. Se dedicaba en su cien porciento a los estudios. Jamás mostraba sentimientos a nadie, y cuando flirteaban con él, sólo observaba, analizaba, a veces parecía que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. "Es tan inocente", pensaban muchos, porque en todo el primer año de la universidad no había tenido ninguna pareja, cosa que era rara, pues casi todas las noches todos los jóvenes tenían a alguien con quien satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, incluyendo a Deidara. Pero todos sabemos que la inocencia no se mide en eso, al menos en el caso del pelirrojo, pues si bien era reservado, su misterio delataba que estaba muy lejos de ser inocente.

Deidara estaba por entrar al salón de clases cuando de pronto vió una figura con melena rojiza entrar también. Al parecer el día había empezado genial, no porque era viernes y todos amaban ese día, incluyendo al chico rubio; si no porque ver al pelirrojo cruzarse en su camino sencillamente le hacía el día. Y no, este no es un caso donde estás enamorado, pero ese alguien no te hace en su mundo. No. Lo curioso es que Sasori conocía a Deidara, pues cursaban todas las clases juntos, pero lo triste del asunto es que apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras. Sasori lo rechazaba sin siquiera rechazarlo. Y no es que Deidara le rogara, si no que simplemente el pelirrojo no le tomaba importancia a su presencia. Pero el rubio no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, porque si no, no sería Deidara… ¿Verdad? Y conociéndolo, quién sabe qué trucos sucios y artimañas haría para tenerlo bajo sí. Él estaba seguro de que Sasori terminaría rogándole por más. Y lo sabía porque él mismo se encargaría de eso, y bien dicen que para que las cosas salgan como tú quieres, tienes que _hacerlas _tú mismo, ¿o no? Sabía que le rogaría más de sus miradas, más de sus caricias, de sus besos, más de su cuerpo, en pocas palabras rogaría _ser_ de Deidara. Y eso le excitaba de tal forma que no le importaba demasiado que el pelirrojo lo ignorara. Ya llegaría el momento…

Y bien, la campana sonó adentrando a los alumnos a sus respectivos salones, y Deidara no fue la excepción. El joven rubio llegó a su pupitre y cuando miró a Sasori, lo saludó con una voz masculina y seductora que él solo sabe hacer, teniendo como respuesta, sólo una mirada fría y penetrante posándose sobre sus ojos. Esos ojos que odiaba por hacerle desearlo, esos ojos que cambiaron su perspectiva del amor, que el creía que jamás encontraría y no le interesaba encontrar. "Oh, Sasori, ¿qué diablos tengo que hacer para que tú, el ser más hermoso, se fije en mí, hm?", pensaba Deidara, y con una lívida sonrisa, volteó su cara para poner atención al profesor.

-Ah…ya sé, hm.- murmuró mientras sonreía y dejó ver en sus ojos, la lujuria que predominaba. Al parecer, ya había encontrado la respuesta, aunque, decir verdad, dicha respuesta retumbaba en su mente todos los días, pero realmente quería que las _cosas_ fluyeran solas. Sin embargo su desesperación e impulsiva personalidad lo llevó a un punto donde sus planes e intentos por seducir al pelirrojo dejaron de tener sentido y optó por algo más _efectivo_.

Posteriormente, las clases continuaron, una tras otra mientras el rubio estudiante se encontraba conversando con sus pensamientos, planteando una y otra vez un juego que estaba por crear; ocasionalmente le lanzaba miradas a Sasori, quien estaba tan concentrado en la lección, que no se percataba de ello.

Al fin, las clases terminaron a las dos de la tarde. Y como era viernes, todos se iban a arreglar y hacer preparativos para salir en la noche. Esa era la razón por la que todos amaban los viernes, no porque fuera el último día de clases de la semana — ya que los sábados también impartían clases — si no porque era el día cuando sus padres mandaban dinero y lo podían gastar comprando alcohol y haciendo sus comunes fiestas en los dormitorios.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, el cielo aún mostraba un poco de su claridad, pero dejaba ver las primeras estrellas, señal de que pronto todo se oscurecería. Y los universitarios se hicieron notar; se empezaba a escuchar el bullicio en la facultad, al parecer, ya había comenzado el típico viernes. Y Deidara no se lo perdía nunca. Pero hoy haría una excepción, ya que, bueno, tenía _otros planes_.

El rubio salió de su cuarto y caminó entre los pasillos mientras escuchaba la música retumbar en las paredes, bromas de típicos chicos borrachos y algunos cuartos donde se escuchaban gimoteos. "Típico", pensó. Siguió caminando hasta que salió de su edificio y se dirigió al de enfrente. Entró y subió las escaleras, caminó unos cuantos pasillos y ¡voilà! dio con la puerta número cuarenta y cuatro, que estuvo investigando durante los últimos meses. Tocó dicha puerta y no tardó mucho en abrirse, encontrando a un Sasori con únicamente pantalones y lentes de aumento.

"Definitivamente, hoy es mi día" pensó Deidara mientras miraba al joven como un depredador mira a su presa.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sasori fríamente.

-Sasori, necesito tu ayuda en el ensayo de la clase de Historia del arte, ¿podrías orientarme, hm?- mencionó el rubio fingiendo amabilidad.

-No puedo, estoy haciendo mi ensayo.- contestó el otro despectivo.

-¡Oh vamos! Ayúdame y prometo ayudarte en el tuyo, además prometo hacer tu maqueta para la clase de artes plásticas, hm.- dijo Deidara.

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo, mi respuesta es no.- afirmó Sasori cerrando la puerta en las narices de Deidara.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Pero no se daría por vencido, eso no era algo que lo caracterizaba, a lo que tocó la puerta de nuevo. El pelirrojo volvió a abrir desganadamente y lo miró con apatía. Pensaba que no era tan mala idea después de todo. El rubio sí que era bueno con las artes manuales—y no es que éste fuera mejor que Sasori, no, pero menos trabajos por hacer no le caían mal a nadie— y antes de que Deidara empezara a balbucear estupideces y a hacerse la víctima, le respondió cortante. –Bien, pero sólo diez minutos- musitó en tono enojado mientras tomaba una camiseta y cerraba su dormitorio. Eso fue aparentemente fácil para el rubio, pues ya sabía que sólo podía convencerlo a ir a su dormitorio con algo relacionado con trabajos escolares; sin embargo, lo difícil estaba por venir…

Caminaron hasta el otro lado de la facultad en silencio, no había necesidad de arruinarlo todo ahora, que recién comenzabael_ juego_. Llegaron al cuarto de Deidara, y éste abrió la puerta primero, dejando entrar Sasori y al introducirse ambos, cerró la puerta con llave. Se recargó en ésta mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se la quitaba, sólo para mostrarle al pelirrojo un adelanto de lo que tendría. Sasori lo miró raro, rodó los ojos y sin inmutarse, le quitó la mirada de encima, posándola seguidamente en la computadora.

-¿Y bien, Deidara? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó con la vista fija en la pantalla del computador.

-…-

Al no obtener respuesta, giró su cara y miró al rubio. -¿Qué rayos me miras, mocoso? No me hagas esperar y dediquémonos a lo que vine.-

Deidara sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o de lo contrario, el pelirrojo se hartaría y se marcharía. Así que simplemente siguió sus impulsos. -La verdad es, Sasori, que no tengo ni una maldita palabra escrita en ese ensayo, hm.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.-Y está bien, dediquémonos a lo que viniste…-

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada con asco y arqueaba una ceja, claramente preguntando qué rayos estaba haciendo y qué quiso decir con eso. Acto seguido el rubio lo empujó hacia la cama y tomó sus manos para que no lo golpeara.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo, imbécil? – preguntó Sasori sumamente molesto. Y al ver que Deidara no respondía y lo miraba juguetonamente, se desesperó. - ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te quitaré los ojos y…!- fue interrumpido por los cálidos labios de Deidara.

"Exquisito" pensaba el rubio. Besar a Sasori era como tocar el cielo y vivir en él por un rato.

Sasori abrió los ojos ampliamente, muy sorprendido mientras volteaba su cara para que el otro no pudiera besarlo más. Seguía luchando para zafarse de tal agarre, pero era inútil, Deidara lo tenía dominado. Poco a poco le iba quitando la ropa mientras que el pelirrojo lo maldecía y se retorcía para librarse. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cada vez más iba quedándose más desnudo. Y tras varios minutos de lucha, Deidara pudo tocar el miembro de Sasori, quien al sentir tal tacto, se quedó quieto, lo cual el rubio aprovechó sin pensarlo y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Mientras masturbaba al otro se terminó de desvestir, y seguía tratando de besarlo. Sasori reaccionó y enserio comenzaba a asustarse. El rubio ya se encontraba desnudo entre sus piernas y no paraba de masturbando, y aunque se encontraba un poco extasiado ante la situación, jamás perdió la compostura, bueno hasta que se dio cuenta de que Deidara estaba a punto de penetrarlo, cosa que lo asustó. ¿Cómo fue que perdió el control lo suficientemente como para darle oportunidad al rubio para hacer tal acción? ¿Cómo fue que accedió ir al cuarto de él, siquiera?

-No quiero presumir Sasori, pero ahora te tengo donde te quiero. Y ¡Dios! Se siente tan bien…- decía Deidara casi en un gemido.

-Eres un pervertido, ¡déjame ir estúpido!- exclamó con asco Sasori.

-¿Sabes que eso no me importa, verdad?- respondió el otro burlándose.

-¡Imbécil!- exclamó Sasori logrando zafar un brazo y golpeando al rubio en la cara, quien sólo sonrió y le atrapó la mano de nuevo.

-¡Dame un respiro, hombre, hm!-

-¿No es respiro suficiente el que me estés violando, idiota?-

-Sasori… _mi _hermoso y perfecto Sasori,- dijo Deidara seductivamente- Me has elegido a mí de entre todos para tu primera vez, y eso que soy un chico, si quisieras marcharte, lo harías, pero simplemente no quieres. Acéptalo. Me has mostrado en tus ojos tus sueños más salvajes y todos me involucran a mí. Así que no te resistas y tócame, gózame, como yo sé que en el fondo deseas.- El otro estaba por hablar cuando el rubio lo volvió a interrumpir.- ¿Sabes algo?…cada noche que tenía sexo con las chicas de esta escuela, siempre te imaginaba a ti. Cada jodida noche. Así que esta me la debes y me la cobraré de la mejor forma posible.-

-Has dicho la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado. Me causas asco.- dijo Sasori de la forma más fría y cruel. Eso dolió. Había hecho enfadar a Deidara y ahora éste se las cobraría y qué mejor manera que follárselo a la fuerza. De todas formas, ése era el _juego_.

Así que de pronto y sin avisar, Deidara hizo una embestida, haciendo que Sasori soltara un grito de dolor. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Estaba siendo violado… por Deidara! Varias embestidas más le siguieron, y el pelirrojo solo se mordía los labios fuertemente para no liberar gemidos ni lamentos de su boca, pues no podía escapar de Deidara y ya lo tenía muy claro; se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a tratar de acostumbrarse al punzante dolor que sentía. Trató de llevar su mente a otro lugar, trató de no articular ni una palabra y por supuesto evitó todo contacto visual con el rubio. Pensaba las cosas mas triviales, hasta que abrió un poco los ojos y miró a Deidara, quien lo miraba fijamente mientras gemía y de vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos por el éxtasis. Y en ese momento, Sasori empezó a sentir un placer tremendo. Negó en su mente que el placer tan repentino fue por ver a Deidara de esa forma, lo negó mil veces. Es que era imposible, es decir, ¿en qué universo, el rubio podía causarle cualquier tipo de gozo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía llevar su mente a otro lugar, y que ya le era más difícil no mirar al rubio; apretaba los labios para no soltar ningún gemido y trataba de tener los ojos posados en otro lugar de la habitación. No quería mostrarle a Deidara ningún sentimiento. No quería. Mientras que el otro joven gemía y jadeaba sin parar, no le quitaba la mirada al pelirrojo, quería ver el momento cuando ya no aguantara más y le rogara que no parase. Quería verlo quebrarse a su merced, así que cada vez embestía más rápido y más fuerte, besando el cuello de Sasori.

-¡No…! ¡No hagas eso, estúpido!- dijo entrecortadamente el pelirrojo, pues el placer estaba comenzando a afectarlo bastante, y los besos casi comiéndose su cuello no ayudaban a disipar la excitación, al contrario.

-Debes estar loco si crees que pararé. -murmuró Deidara entre jadeos- Podría hacer esto todo el día, hm. Déjate llevar, verás que te podré hacer sentir mejor.-

Dicho eso, siguió besándole el cuello por unos cuantos minutos más y luego fue subiendo, directamente a besar sus labios, lo cual Sasori ya no soportó, el rubio sí que sabía lo que hacía. Y de pronto, los besos estaban siendo correspondidos animadamente, sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras que unos brazos se enredaban en la espalda y cuello de Deidara. El rubio al notar que el pelirrojo lo empezaba a tocar, pensó que tal vez sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

-Sigue haciendo lo que haces Sasori, ¡diablos, me encanta!- dijo Deidara en un gruñido, pues cada vez que lo tocaba sentía más placer que nunca. Siguió mirando detenidamente al pelirrojo hasta que oyó como éste empezó a gemir.

-Deidara… ¡Más!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

El rubio paró por unos segundos, y contempló al otro; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… ¡Por fin su más grande sueño se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus ojos! Sasori pidiendo más mientras gemía bajo su cuerpo. Si bien era lo que estaba esperando, no pensó que fuera a hacerlo en ese momento, pero qué importaba, Sasori era fabuloso. Era tan bueno para Deidara.

-Lo que tú me pidas- susurró Deidara en el oído del pelirrojo mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que el apogeo se acercara con hervor.

En un santiamén, el cuarto se llenó de gemidos y rechinidos del colchón. Deidara seguía mirando a Sasori, el cual le dedicaba miradas rápidas, pero cada vez más frecuentes. ¿Cómo no enamorarse más del pelirrojo?, pensaba el rubio, ya que aquél se veía tan deliciosamente bien debajo de él.

Tras minutos de salvaje contoneo que carecía de cambios de posición, llegó sin avisar el clímax de Sasori, soltando un gemido seguido de bastantes suspiros satisfechos.

Deidara pronto se vendría, pero simplemente no quería. Quería estar así siempre, pero era inevitable, pues al ver a Sasori, esa perfecta cara en perfecta satisfacción, y saber que él había sido el causante de tal, simplemente no lo pudo evitar y se vino. Sintió como su corazón se fundió en su sangre cuando Sasori lo miró. No tenía precio, era hermoso, era encantador, era… una obra de arte. Oh-Oh, y ya sabemos que hace Deidara con su arte: _destruirla_.

Y en ese momento destruyó a Sasori. No literalmente claro, destruirlo significó quitarle lo que más apreciaba el pelirrojo: su orgullo y dignidad. Quebrantándolo al ser follado por él. ¡Oh! Eso era el segundo mejor logro del rubio, dejando como primero, la maravillosa noche de sexo con Sasori. Pero en fin, eso era ya otra historia. Archivaría eso para su disfrute personal.

El rubio entre jadeos se recostó al lado del de ojos cafés, quien le daba la espalda, y lo abrazó fuerte, mientras le besaba la cabeza.

-Definitivamente siempre serás lo mejor que pase por esta cama, nadie podría llevarme más alto.- dijo el ojiazul antes de darle un beso tierno en la mejilla a Sasori.- Si tú quisieras, podríamos hacer esto siempre, sólo tienes que aceptarme, hm. Seríamos fantásticos juntos ¿sabes?-

Y Sasori sólo se dio la vuelta, dejándose abrazar más por Deidara mientras el sueño lo vencía hasta quedar dormido.

"Si pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera, iría a donde sea que fueras…", pensaba el rubio mientras veía al otro dormir entre sus brazos. Realmente lo amaba, ya era inútil negarlo. Sasori era su chico favorito y tenerlo de esa forma le hizo pensar que siempre debieron estar así, porque que nadie se podía resistir a él, ni siquiera Sasori. Ese _juego_ ya tenía vencedor y era Deidara mismo. Le molestaba que el pelirrojo no lo tomara en cuenta, que lo ignorara cada vez que lo saludaba, pero ahora, ya lo tenía para él. Para siempre.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las ocho cuarenta de la mañana y el rubio apenas iba despertando. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos al recordar la noche anterior. Lo había conseguido, y estaba que explotaba de felicidad, pero se desconcertó al no sentir el calor de su "amante". Abrió los ojos y Sasori ya no estaba. La duda empezó a crecer, eso le quitaba un poco la diversión al juego, pues Deidara tenía planeado un _rápido mañanero_, sólo para recordarle al de ojos cafés quién era el que mandaba. Seguía cuestionándose el por qué el otro joven no se encontraba ahí, pero se dio cuenta de la hora. Era tardísimo, y oficialmente ya había perdido su primera clase, la cual comenzaba a las ocho y terminaba a las nueve.

-Si me doy prisa, tal vez alcance la clase de las nueve, hm. -masculló el rubio con desgano.- Luego arreglaré cuentas con _él.-_

Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y salió casi corriendo por los pasillos para ir a su clase. En los pasillos del piso de debajo de pronto lo vió. Entre la multitud de los estudiantes de facultad lo vió caminar hacia donde se encontraba. El rubio se quedó parado en su lugar, con una sonrisa única, una sonrisa orgullosa, sintiéndose victorioso por lo sucedido horas antes.

Y Sasori le pasó por un lado, mostrándose como siempre. Monótono, impasible y con la cabeza en alto, sin dedicarle ninguna mirada al rubio.

-...-

Parece que el ratón se comió al gato. Eso hirió levemente a Deidara, se dio cuenta que el orgullo de Sasori era inquebrantable, y que nunca lo destruyó. Todo fue una ilusión. _Un jodido espejismo_. El juego ya no era suyo. Sasori ya no era suyo.

Así, en el pasillo, se encontraba Deidara, congelado, con los ojos confundidos.

-Creí que Sasori sería sumiso a partir de anoche, creí que cambiaría esa maldita actitud. Creí que por fin yo había ganado, hm.- dijo el rubio el un susurro casi inaudible. Parado y hundido en sus pensamientos, de pronto sonó la campana para entrar a clases. Y todos los pasillos quedaron vacíos rápidamente.

* * *

Artes Plásticas. Era la clase favorita de Deidara, la cual transcurría de nueve a diez, pero simplemente no podía poner atención a las palabras del profesor. Lo único que pensaba era volver a su cuarto para despejar su mente un poco. Qué importaba que perdiera las demás clases, que concluían a las dos de la tarde. Se le hizo muy extraño no ver a Sasori en clase, pero era lógico que no fuera, después de todo, no había hecho sus trabajos pendientes, pues fue "interrumpido".

Entre tantos pensamientos, el reloj marcó las diez y la campana sonó, devolviendo al rubio a la realidad. Caminó hacia su cuarto con paso firme y las manos en los bolsillos. Entró a su dormitorio, se aflojó la corbata y se subió las mangas de su camisa. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, que brindaba una vista hacia el patio que dividía la facultad. Y vió aquel edificio donde Sasori vivía, un poco esperanzado de verlo, hasta que sintió cómo unos brazos rodeaban su torso y le lamían el cuello lascivamente. Se estremeció e iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la seductora voz de Sasori, quien irrumpió en el dormitorio del rubio.

-Deidara, ¿acaso olvidaste que no puedes manipularme?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Deidara se quedó rígido por la tensión- ¿Olvidas que cuando tú empiezas a jugar, yo ya gané? ¿Olvidas que mi mente es más poderosa que la tuya? - decía mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio y le giraba la cara para poder darle un beso, el cual fue correspondido, pero rápidamente el pelirrojo lo cortó.- ¿O es que acaso olvidas que soy…Sasori?- masculló el pelirrojo en tono de burla en el oído del ojiazul, acto seguido, se separó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

El rubio bastante dopado por la excitación sólo se dedicó a ver aquella impecable figura alejarse de él, cuando de pronto Sasori volteó para darle la cara.

-¿Sabes Deidara? Eres muy inocente, jamás podrías jugar conmigo.- mencionó el pelirrojo con una mirada y una sonrisa psicópata, mientras abría la puerta y se iba. Enserio creía que había ganado el juego.

Y Deidara sólo rió en sus adentros. Aunque su orgullo fue destrozado momentáneamente, no le dio importancia, pues _lo había logrado_. Había logrado captar su atención, Sasori era como la presa de una serpiente, que en este caso pasaría a ser el rubio; una vez mordido sólo faltaba que el veneno se dispersara y tan sólo restaba el ataque final. Y el _veneno_ de Deidara era peligroso, era tóxico. Nadie podría soportarlo.

-Bien Sasori, regodéate en tu arrogancia hoy, porque mañana será un nuevo día, hm.- decía Deidara con la sonrisa más perversa y pervertida que alguna vez esbozó. -¿Inocente, eh? No me vayas a culpar si cambias de opinión...hm.- dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras veía el edificio de enfrente con una mirada siniestra.

Al fin de cuentas, todos sabemos que Deidara es de todo…menos inocente.

* * *

▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.▪.

**A/N**

¡Listo! Espero les haya gustado. Este fue mi último fic, y al contrario de mis otros dos intentos de historias, este fue más bien para mi disfrute personal y/o una manera de decir adiós a mis intentos fallidos de escritora. Whatever, cuídense y dejen review para que Deidara y Sasori se besen incluso en el post-mortem LOL. Bye amigas, Katsu!


End file.
